The Black Love
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Iris pria itu merah berkilat menakutkan tertimpa sinar rembulan, mengintip dari kedua kelopak mata sipitnya. Pandangannya menerawang, menatap keluar jendela seperti seekor serigala yang hendak melolong ketika bulan sedang purnama. Untuk SukaDukaAuthor - SDAnniv#1 dan P-FFC Five Fic First II. Hyou Shusui/Kou Shouka/Kou Shoukun. Mind to RnR?


_A_ ShuShouKun's _fanfiction_. _Dedicated to_ **SDAnniv#1**. _Hope you like it_!

_Please enjoy this story, minna_!

* * *

_Red rose, how beautiful you are__  
__Gallantly bloom forever more__  
__Pale rose, may you never wither__  
__I will commit myself to you_  
**(—One Day by Supercell)**

* * *

Iris pria itu merah berkilat menakutkan tertimpa sinar rembulan, mengintip dari kedua kelopak mata sipitnya. Pandangannya menerawang, menatap keluar jendela seperti seekor serigala yang hendak melolong ketika bulan sedang purnama.

Ia menghela nafas panjang; pemandangan seperti ini adalah hal lumrah baginya. Hal yang tidak biasa hanya satu—ada yang hilang, dan ia sudah membiasakan diri sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Sejak ia tiada.

Kou Shoukun.

* * *

**A Hyou Shusui/Kou Shouka/Kou Shoukun fanfiction  
**_**Modified Canon**_**  
****-#-**

**The Black Love  
[A red iris prince for red rose princess]**

**-#-**

**Saiunkoku Monogatari © Sai Yukino/Kairi Yura  
Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini**

* * *

Wanita itu cantik; sangat cantik, malah. Wajahnya tirus, tubuhnya ramping, kulitnya putih mulus bagai salju, sorot matanya teduh, dan hal terpenting, bibirnya yang semerah mawar. _Bara-hime_, begitu ia diberi julukan. Berani taruhan, tidak akan ada pria yang menolaknya jika ia jatuh hati.

Tidak banyak yang tahu mengenai identitas asli _bara-hime_, mulai dari ia yang sebenarnya bernama Hyo Shoukun, darimana ia sebenarnya berasal, hingga dimana sebenarnya ia tinggal. Semua ditutup rapat-rapat oleh Hyou Riou—pemuda berambut perak yang menyembunyikan Shoukun selama ini; bagai seekor burung dalam sangkar.

Jelas wanita itu tidak suka dikurung, tapi ia juga tidak ingin kekuatan penyembuhnya disalahgunakan. Shoukun sudah berhenti bermimpi dari sejak Riou mengurungnya di dalam sebuah kamar mewah; seolah jalan hidupnya sudah ditulis sedemikian rupa dan ia hanya tinggal menjalaninya saja. Bertahan hidup, menikah dengan Riou, kemudian memiliki anak, dan hidup bahagia.

_Hidup bahagia_.

Shoukun sudah lelah memikirkan sedalam apa bahagia yang ia maksud, seperti apa ukuran yang harus ia buat hingga suatu saat ia akan berkata, "Aku sangat _bahagia_."

Abstrak.

Nyatanya ia sudah berhenti tersenyum sejak saat Riou mengurungnya; segala kebutuhannya memang terpenuhi, dengan kebebasannya sebagai bayaran.

Wanita itu menghela nafas sekali lagi, memandangi rembulan yang saat itu berbentuk purnama sempurna tatkala ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang cukup berat. Seseorang akan mencoba untuk membunuhnya lagi dan ia sudah sangat paham.

"_Bara-hime_," ucap suara seorang laki-laki dengan begitu lirih.

"Hum, ya, kau akan membunuhku," Shoukun menarik nafas panjang, "lakukan saja, aku takkan berteriak."

"Eh?" sepasang iris merah mengintip dari kedua kelopak mata sipit pria yang kebetulan ditugaskan untuk membunuh wanita yang saat ini ada di hadapannya.

Wanita itu menoleh tanpa diminta, memandang lekat-lekat orang yang akan membunuhnya. Dari sekian kali ia hampir terbunuh, pria ini adalah pembunuh yang paling bodoh. Ia bahkan tidak menggunakan topeng untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya.

Pria itu jauh dari kata tampan, namun lebih dari biasa, memandangnya dengan kilat mata pemangsa yang tengah menerkam buruannya. Tubuhnya ramping tapi tampak terlatih. Pipinya cekung, garis wajahnya lembut, daripada sadis, malah terlukis kesan bijaksana di sana. Di tangan kanannya tampak sebuah _kunai_ dipegang erat-erat.

"Kenapa?" pertanyaan itu meluncur dari Shoukun kala ia tak kunjung dihabisi.

_Wolves of wind_ yang beranggotakan pembunuh-pembunuh bayaran terhebat dari _Black_ _Wolf_ seharusnya malu memiliki Kou Shouka sebagai pendirinya. Seharusnya ia tidak boleh membiarkan wajahnya dikenali oleh korban—untuk berjaga-jaga kalau-kalau nanti korban tidak mati atau mungkin pernah melihatnya.

"Tidak bisa."

"Kau terpana akan kecantikanku?"

"Aku yakin semua pria memujamu karena itu."

"Kau memiliki anggota keluarga yang ingin kusembuhkan?"

"Aku sudah diusir oleh ayahku."

"Cepat bunuh aku."

"Tidakkah kau ingin hidup?"

Kini dua pasang iris merah saling menatap lekat-lekat, seperti saling mencoba untuk membaca pikiran masing-masing. Shouka meneguk ludah, jika memang ia tidak pernah merasakan yang dinamakan kasih sayang, maka kali ini ia mencoba untuk tidak percaya pada yang namanya _cinta pada pandangan pertama_.

"Tidak," jawab Shoukun beberapa detik kemudian, "aku sudah lelah untuk terus hidup dalam sangkar emas seperti ini."

"Begitukah?"

"Aku sudah ditakdirkan untuk menikah dengan pria yang mengurungku di sini, memiliki anak darinya, lalu untuk apa? Aku tidak punya pilihan lain, jadi untuk apa aku tetap hidup?" Shoukun sendiri terkejut ketika ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya; ia bercerita tanpa sadar kepada pria yang akan membunuhnya—secara teori, awalnya begitu.

"Kalau begitu menikah denganku saja."

"He?"

Kali ini Shoukun yang tertegun—menimbang-nimbang apakah pria ini seseorang yang benar-benar bodoh atau hanya cara lain untuk membunuhnya; meraih kesuciannya, kemudian ia dibunuh. Tapi dilihat dari raut wajah Shouka, pilihan kedua gugur begitu saja.

"Kau… bercanda."

"Tidak."

"Kau benar-benar berpikir kalau aku akan mengakuimu sebagai suamiku jika kita menikah?"

"Ya."

"Kau ini… bodoh?"

"Mungkin saja."

"Kau…" Shoukun menghela nafas, benar-benar tidak habis pikir, "jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang seharusnya kau bunuh. Siapa yang pernah mendengar kisah dari seorang pembunuh seperti ini?"

"Kau."

Shoukun memandang keluar jendela sekali lagi, memandangi rembulan yang bersinar lebih terang daripada lilin di kamarnya malam itu. Cahaya rembulan menimpa wajahnya, membuat Shouka tersipu sejenak tatkala melihat wajah itu sekali lagi.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Shouka. Kou Shouka."

Shouka tersenyum tipis sebelum mendekati tempat tidur Shoukun dan berlutut di sana, menurunkan harga dirinya kepada orang lain selain Kaisar Kerajaan Saiunkoku—Shi Senka. Jaraknya dan Shoukun kini hanya beberapa sentimeter saja.

"Aku menolak lamaranmu, kau mau apa?"

"Memaksa," jawab Shouka sekenanya sebelum bangkit dari posisi berlututnya dan kemudian membawa sendiri Hyou Shoukun dengan kedua tangannya, hendak melompati jendela kamar itu.

_Cklek_.

Bersamaan dengan dibukanya pintu kamar pribadi Shoukun.

"Shusui?" iris merah Shoukun membulat sempurna; jikalau Shusui berteriak, maka gagal sudah kesempatannya untuk melihat dunia luar.

"Shoukun_-sama_? A-Anda…"

"Jangan berteriak! Kumohon!" cegah Shoukun cepat.

_Kunai_ di tangan Shouka sudah siap dilempar dengan kepala Shusui sebagai sasarannya. Kalau saja saat itu gadis berambut cokelat itu berteriak, mungkin selesai sudah semuanya. Mencoba untuk mengumpulkan ketenangannya, Shusui menarik nafas panjang dan menutup kembali pintu yang beberapa detik lalu dibukanya.

"Bawa saya… bersama Anda."

"Aku ragu kalau tenagaku cukup untuk membawa kalian berdua—"

"Tidak perlu! Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

"Baiklah. Kalau kau tertangkap, aku akan memaksa tuanmu menikahiku," Shouka tersenyum penuh arti sebelum mengeratkan gendongannya pada Shoukun dan melompat keluar dari jendela.

Shoukun lagi-lagi dibuat terkejut oleh pria ini. Wajah dan perilakunya bagai langit dan bumi. Sekali melihat, mungkin orang akan mengira ia adalah laki-laki yang tidak berguna dan tidak bisa apa-apa.

Tapi kali ini, Shoukun hanya merasakan satu hal—ia akan selalu dilindungi.

* * *

Bukan suatu kebetulan ketika menjadi bagian dari klan Hyou dan memiliki kemampuan yang lain daripada orang biasa. Baik Hyou Shoukun maupun Hyou Shusui tahu itu. Saat Hyou Shoukun dianugerahi kemampuan untuk mengobati setiap penyakit, Shusui dianugerahi kemampuan untuk melihat jarak jauh dengan mudah.

Maka kejadian berhasil kaburnya _bara-hime_ dari penjagaan ketat Hyou Riou delapan tahun yang lalu bukanlah sebuah kebetulan belaka. Ada campur tangan Shusui di sana.

Dan ia tahu bahwa Shouka tidak akan pernah lupa akan hal itu.

Kou Shouka adalah satu-satunya orang yang begitu ia puja. Setiap kata-katanya yang menyejukkan, sentuhan lembutnya, dan juga wajahnya yang begitu menenangkan. Bahkan setelah Shouka menikah dengan Shoukun pun, perasaan itu masih belum berubah.

Shusui sangat memuja Shouka, tidak untuk memilikinya, hanya ingin di sampingnya, selamanya. Itu saja.

Maka ketika beberapa tahun lalu ia diminta untuk menjadi bagian dari _Wolves of Wind_, ia tidak menolak. Begitu juga ketika Shouka memintanya untuk bekerja sebagai pelayan di istana agar dapat terus memantau keadaan istana, Shusui sama sekali tidak keberatan.

Shouka adalah orang pertama yang pernah begitu menghargainya. Meski pria itu berulang kali mengatakan bahwa ia menganggap Shusui sebagai anaknya sendiri yang ada untuk dilindungi dan pantas untuk hidup normal—tidak menjadi bagian dari _Wolves of Wind_, perasaan Shusui tidak pernah berubah.

"Shuurei… jangan lari seperti itu, kau bisa jatuh nanti."

Suara itu tidak asing lagi ketika Shusui berkunjung ke kediaman Kou. Pemandangan seorang pembunuh bayaran khusus kerajaan tengah mengawasi putri kecilnya yang sedang mengejar ayam peliharaan mereka. Di sampingnya ada seorang pemuda dengan rambut violet muda yang juga turut mengawasi gadis kecil itu. Nama pemuda itu Shi Seiran.

"Kebetulan sekali?" Shoukun yang baru saja keluar dari dapur dengan membawa senampan penuh kue _manjuu_ tersenyum sumringah melihat kedatangan Shusui.

"Selamat siang," ucap Shusui dengan begitu kalem.

"Aa, Shusui," sapa Shoukun.

"Ada tamu!" Kou Shuurei mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi dan melupakan soal ayam yang tadi ia kejar dengan segera. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

"Selamat siang, Shusui-_san_," ujar Seiran, menjawab sapaan Shusui.

Keluarga yang begitu hangat dan harmonis, dilihat dari segi manapun. Seorang ayah yang begitu melindungi keluarganya, seorang ibu yang begitu ramah, seorang anak laki-laki yang diadopsi beberapa tahun lalu setelah ditemukan Shouka beberapa tahun lalu, serta seorang putri kecil yang sangat manis.

Shusui pernah bermimpi untuk memiliki keluarga seperti ini. Dulu. Sebelum ia mendedikasikan dirinya hanya untuk Shouka—mati hidupnya, setiap deru nafasnya. Sekali lagi, tanpa ingin memiliki, ia hanya ingin ada di samping Shouka.

Dipandanginya sekali lagi gadis kecil yang terlihat gembira itu, seraya menyelipkan doa agar senyumnya tidak pernah pudar.

* * *

Andai saja Shouka tahu bahwa senyum Shuurei akan pudar delapan tahun setelah kelahirannya, mungkin Shouka akan mencoba untuk selalu menjaga baik-baik alasan Shuurei untuk tersenyum.

"_Aku mencintaimu, Shouka. Aku adalah wanita yang sangat beruntung, memilikimu juga Seiran dan Shuurei. Mereka sangat lucu."_

Kata-kata itu selalu terngiang-ngiang di kepala Shouka setiap malam. Melamun sepanjang malam pun tidak akan cukup untuk mengingat setiap memori yang ia lalui bersama dengan Shoukun.

Lagi, kedua iris merah itu memandangi rembulan dengan penuh harap, seperti seekor serigala yang hendak melolong kepada bulan purnama. Ia bisa bilang bahwa ia kasihan pada Shi Ryuuki yang terlihat kesepian. Menjadi penerus Kerajaan Saiunkoku karena keadaan, tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang, hal yang begitu sepele.

Tapi _penting_.

Sepuluh tahun sudah ia lalui sendiri, membesarkan Kou Shuurei dan Shi Seiran dengan kedua tangannya. Sepinya selalu hanya ia bagi pada rembulan. Tidak terpikir untuk mengganti pengganti Shoukun.

Karena tidak akan pernah ada lagi wanita sesempurnanya.

Kou Shoukun.

"Ah, sepertinya tidak ada obat yang cocok untuk penyakit cinta," gumam Shouka sebelum menutup jendela terbesar di ruang tengah dan beranjak menuju kamarnya.

* * *

—**おわり****—****  
****—30/9/2013 | 21:41 | 1582 words (story only)—**

* * *

**#curhat: **Nulisnya ngebut dari jam sepuluh pagi sampai (hampir) jam sepuluh malam. Ah, semoga ini tidak membingungkan. Fanfic ini ditulis berdasarkan anime Saiunkoku Monogatari episode sebelas. Kisah cinta Shouka dan Shoukun sangat manis tergambar. Aaaawww~

_Anyway_, selamat ulang tahun (et)SukaDukaAuthor! Semoga terus jaya dan panjang umuuuuur!

_Nee_, _mind to RnR, readers_?


End file.
